An IC with ceramic package, which is shown in cross section in FIG. 1, is extensively used in semiconductor devices. This ceramic package consists of a ceramic case 1 with a cavity of a predetermined configuration, a silicon chip 2 soldered on the bottom of this cavity, aluminum bonding wires 3 and a sealing plate 4 also soldered on the top of the ceramic case 1. This ceramic package is assembled by die-bonding silicon chip 2 and sealing plate 4 with Au-Si alloy or Au-Sn alloy. Solders of these Au alloys ensure high device reliability, but on the other hand, they are costly.